J4key X Joey
The events as chronicled... Your host... this guy... Nagzz spoke about the The Boy's Night Out he and Chipz had, while getting challenged by MissVioletWolf about not showing up at the Escape Room challenge (featuring a cameo from a sad Contori). Magic Kappa appeared in the "chat" with the Fathers and desperately wanted his father-in-law's attention as he's officially, the 7th child of the Bagel Bunch, before Nagzz jumped into VRChat. Wakey wakey Joey... meeting with J4KEY and Gamer Instantly when Joey logged in, J4KEY and Gamer_2010 wanted his attention, as well as Miss Violet. Gamer appeared, and for some reason, was oddly quiet. Gamer and Joey exchanged 'super mega awesomes', and the youngster got Joey to say 'Babbidy Boopidy' ''much to the young lad's delight. J4key then appeared, as Gamer was in the distance, exploring, while Joey and J4key went to a private world, dropping a portal to the Japan Shrine, while the hotline called, with Joey blaming Frankie... Unknown to them, Gamer rushed into the portal and started to explore, tripping and falling, before getting back up and dashing away. As J4key and Joey discussed about getting food, Gamer danced as Joey chose a sushi world. They went to an odd Sushi world, which was ODDLY Japanese. Joey asked J4key about dancing, something she was passionate about. Joey learned about J4key's kids, Lilbuddy and Odomfire, though the fact that Joey had six kids, (''with an additional four with Magic Kappa, Juxtii, Nimewe and Shai..), with J4key being slightly weirded out, as the topic changed to Baseball, and movies, and Baseball Movies. The Simpson's Ride and Ferris Wheel... The two came to the conclusion that Joey doesn't get out more and J4key wanted him to experience fun. After being interupted by Tony TwoTimes, Joey brought his 'date' to a Ferris wheel, while Egg was brought in, as Joey lied about being on time. Egg and J4key teamed up to tease Joey about being shy at Improv Night. Egg took Joey aside, to speak about the subject, getting a pep talk from the eldest of the children. With Egg's confirmation, Joey was given permission to go on the ride and enjoy the Ferris wheel. They went to a Simpson's rollercoaster (Which actually uses the in-ride footage from the 3D Universal Studio's Simpsons Ride.). After the ride, J4key wanted to get comfy, even offering to take Joey to her place. J4KEY's Winter Cabin They went to a winter cabin, a family heirloom which was handed down to J4key from her deceased parents, getting emotional, and saying she doesn't like to come here often, with Joey offering a shoulder to cry on if needed. The dancer lead Joey on a tour around the house, learning about J4key's cat, Miffins, leading Joey to the bedroom, as Joey debated telling J4key about his 'fathers', getting odd looks from the dancer. As J4key got emotional, Joey took his leave, giving her a well earned hug as the sadness overwhelmed her, with Joey promising he'd text her when he could. Trivia * Joey claims Lanfear would be fine with J4key being in the harem, despite the whole fiasco a year ago with Lanfear being upset he spent more time with Zentreya and almost losing her life due to the cycle breaking down. * Joey conveniently forgets his four additional children. * KimplE appeared in Joey's chat, advising against a possible cycle issue once more, with Joey, of course, not listening. * Joey mistakes a cat for a hamster. Category:Nagzz Adventures 2.0 Category:Events